DOS PASOS
by At-the-edge5
Summary: Cuando lastimas a la persona que amas y deseas con todo tu corazón nunca haberla perdido ¿qué harías por recuperarla? El odio y al amor son sentimientos a dos pasos de distancia... Lo importante es cuál de los dos es el más fuerte. MIMATO.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola… Soy nueva acá… espero que les guste. Es el primer fic que hago. Nos vemos pronto.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**BITTERSWEET**

Cuando llega ese momento en el cuál lo tienes que ver de nuevo. A esa persona que tanto daño te ha hecho. Y miras con desdén que no basta con ser la persona de tus desgracias… En este preciso momento… en este preciso instante… le debes tu libertad.

Mimi Tachikawa nunca había sentido tanta ansiedad en su vida. Jamás había tenido tantos sentimientos encontrados que no podían salir.

"Señorita, ya es hora de irse" Dijo una de las policías.

"Mimi! Mimi! ¿No estás feliz? Te irás a casa! Con tu familia!" _¿Cuál familia?_ Sonrió con burla. Ya no quedaba nadie a quien ella quisiera ver. "Es increíble que tu sentencia se haya reducido tanto, estoy muy emocionada por ti! Oye… sabes que mi casa siempre está a la orden no puedes considerar irte a vivir con nosotros?"

Mimi la miró a los ojos y sonrió con ternura. Algo que hace muchos años no hacía.

"Yolei… en verdad me encantaría estar con ustedes. Ken y tú han sido lo único que tengo en estos momentos y que siempre han estado ahí para mí" Sin embargo su mirada se ensombreció _Cuánto lo desearía_. "Pero mi sentencia no ha terminado… me dieron libertad condicional y parte del trato es quedarme con la persona a la que le debo mi libertad" _Maldita sea_.

Yolei pareció meditarlo… Mimi parecía ¿asustada?... Deseaba con todo su corazón que después de 3 años de todo el sufrimiento por el que la vio pasar, después de ver como todos sus amigos, familia e incluso su propio esposo le daban la espalda… su historia tuviera un final feliz. Pero con cada día que pasaba solo veía esa sonrisa falsa en su rostro y como sus ojos se nublaban con tanta rabia. De igual modo agradecía a la persona que le hubiera dado su libertad así fuera en esas condiciones… _pero…_.

"Oye… en todo caso… quién es esa persona?" Mimi la miró de lado y sonrió de nuevo con esa mueca ladeada. _No te lo imaginas …_Pensó su amiga mientras caminaban a la salida.

Mimi solo le señaló un carro que acababa de parquear. Era una limosina. _No puede ser_ pensó Yolei.

"Señorita aquí están sus pertenencias… No vale la pena recordarle qué es lo que tiene que hacer de aquí para adelante ¿verdad?" Mimi la miró y el infierno pareció congelarse. _Cuando vuelva a tener lo que es mío vendré por ti._

"No. Me lo explicó muy bien mi abogado. No veo por qué un guardia de seguridad deba recordármelo" Con eso le picó el ojo y siguió su camino revisando que nada faltara. En especial ese collar. _Aún no sé porqué lo guardo_. Era una cadenita en oro blanco que contenía un anillo… un anillo de matrimonio… el símbolo de la unión. _¿Cómo no me dí cuenta antes de la clase de monstruo que eras?_

"Mimi…" Yolei trago saliva. "La persona con la que tienes que vivir estos años es…"

"Señora Ishida, el señor la está esperando en casa"

_Señora Ishida_. Esas palabras tenían un sabor agridulce. Apretó con fuerza la cadena que caía de su cuello y desaparecía en su ropa. Tenía miedo… Oh sí… mucho miedo. Porque ese hombre fue el que la metió a la cárcel. Y claro… siendo una estrella de rock… Mimi no tuvo oportunidad. _¿Qué tramas Yamato? Ya no tengo nada que me puedas quitar_. Aún con esos pensamientos en la cabeza ella ya no era una niña tonta, y más importante aún… Ya no amaba a Yamato Ishida. Por muchos años quiso convencerse así misma que todo había sido un error, pero con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta de la trama que su queridísimo esposo y su moza y mejor amiga habían construido para destruirla y sacarla del camino.

_Era necesario Yamato? Tanto dolor? Solo me debiste haber pedido el divorcio_.

"Yolei…" Yolei parecía en shock. "Yolei!" Ella se volteó a mirarla con los ojos como platos. _Que descaro_ pensó sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas porque el purgatorio de su amiga no terminaba. Ni lejos de terminar. "Estaré bien amiga. Te llamaré apenas pueda. Tal vez podamos vernos más seguido. Saludos a Ken"

"Mimi… Ken y yo no descansaremos hasta probar tu inocencia" Mimi le sonrió y entró a la limosina.

Ella lo sabía… Ellos nunca descansarían hasta verla sonreír de nuevo. Sonreír de verdad. Pero ese día no estaba ligado a su inocencia. Al fin de cuentas ya había pagado la mitad de su condena. Ese día sería el día en que vería a su queridísimo esposo y a su ex mejor amiga sufrir como ella lo hizo. _Te odio Yamato Ishida… y te haré pagar por todas las humillaciones por las que me hiciste pasar._

Sonrió tocando ese anillo. Cómo algo que contenía un recuerdo tan bonito se había convertido en lo que la animaba a seguir?. Pero no por amor… si no por rabia. Cerró sus ojos avellana y se dejó llevar por el sueño. _Me espera un largo día. Siempre fuiste un chico muy frío_.

* * *

**CUATRO AÑOS ATRÁS**

"MIMI! Estamos en la torre Eiffel…. Quieres dejar de saltar por todos lados! Todo el mundo nos está mirando raro." Dijo suspirando.

"Yama… perdón" Dijo cabizbaja. "Solo que todo esto ha sido muy bonito. Muchas gracias" Dijo con una sonrisa. Yamato desvió la vista.

"Estoy nervioso eso es todo" Dijo ruborizado.

"Yamato Ishida nervioso? Jajajajaja no lo creo!"

Él la abrazó por detrás y juntos se acercaron al mirador.

"Sabes que te amo verdad Mimi?" Ella abrió sus ojos. Y también se ruborizó. Pocas veces su novio le expresaba sus sentimientos.

"Y yo a ti" Dijo sonriendo.

Entonces metió su mano en el bolsillo y sacó algo brillante. Mimi lo miró enseguida. Era el día que tanto tiempo había soñado. Lo besó… lo besó como si no hubiera mañana.

"Eso es un sí?" Mimi asintió con la cabeza y pegó su frente a la de él. "Entonces terminemos esta noche como se debe señora Ishida".

_Qué recuerdo!_ Pensó él dirigiendo sus ojos azules hacia cielo. Eran días muy felices. Había sido muy feliz en esa época.

Sí que estaba nervioso ese día… Sin embargo, nada se igualaba al día de hoy. Cuando la mirara a los ojos qué iba a encontrar? Qué esperaba encontrar?. Tenía miedo de eso no cabía duda. _Mimi… ¿Me odias?_. Y aún sabiendo la respuesta rezaba con todo su corazón que fuera un no.

"Señor Ishida".

"Wallace".

"La señorita Takenouchi está en el teléfono"

El semblante de Yamato cambió totalmente. Era serio sin atisbo de emoción alguna. Últimamente sus encuentros con Sora ya no eran lo mismo. No lo llenaba. A parte de eso cada vez que terminaban una pequeña cabecita castaña y torpe se le cruzaba por la mente y sentía ganas de culparla. De culparla de todo. Pero no podía. Porque el único culpable de todo era él. Cogió el teléfono sin ganas.

"Sora que necesitas"

"No recibo un `Buenos días amor`? Te levantaste hoy de muy mal genio." ¿_Será hora de contarle a Sora que traje de vuelta a Mimi a vivir conmigo?_

"No ha sido mi mejor día"

"El mío tampoco Yamato… Te dije que vinieras estas dos semanas a mi casa y lo único que me dice es no no no! Qué demonios te pasa?" _Tal vez otro día sea un buen momento_.

"Sabes que he estado en grabaciones" Dijo esta vez perdiendo el control y apretando levemente los dientes.

"…" La línea parecía muerta por lo que Yamato se dejó caer en el sofá y se dispuso a colgar. "Está bien… te perdono Yama"

_Yama…_ Esa era una de las otras cosas que lo estaban enloqueciendo… Sora había tomado la maña de llamarlo como lo solía hacer Mimi y eso simplemente lo ponía de peor genio.

"Hablamos después Sora" Y sin más colgó. Suspiró al sentir la limosina entrar por la puerta de la mansión. "Wallace… ya llegó?"

"Sí señor… La señorita Tachikawa ya está aquí". Yamato se volteó con una mirada helada, tanto que su guardaespaldas retrocedió uno o dos pasos.

"Señora Ishida… Aún no estamos legalmente divorciados"

Era cierto, Mimi le había mandado unos 10.000 papeles de divorcio con su firma en ella a la disquera pero él nunca había querido firmar a pesar de la insistencia de Sora por hacerlo. Por qué? Esa era una pregunta que aún le rondaba por la cabeza y aún no tenía la respuesta clara. Después de lo que había pasado era lógico que él la odiara pero no podía. Y ahora… que sabía que probablemente era inocente… Se sentía desdichado… más que nunca.

* * *

**1 MES ANTES**

"Takeru"

"Hermano"

Los dos se miraron por largo rato.

"Hermano yo… hice algo que no te va a gustar" Esto llamó la atención del rubio mayor.

"¿Qué hiciste Takeru?"

"Pues nunca creí que Mimi hubiese participado en ese fraude y…"

"Su firma está ahí!. La policía encontró incluso las cartas que se escribía con esos estafadores en la casa!" Dijo alzando la voz. "Además… ya han pasado 3 años qué importa!"

"Pues para ella tal vez sí importe y mucho. La firma en el documento efectivamente es de ella… pero las cartas no lo son" Yamato abrió los ojos.

"Yamato… las huellas en esas cartas y su letra… no son de ella… no sabemos de quién son pero Ken ya las procesó y no son de ella. Es posible que Mimi ni siquiera las hubiese visto." Yamato solo miraba a través de la ventana. La estafita que su esposa montó le había costado la fortuna que sus padres le habían dejado.

"Yamato por favor escucha… mira lo que te tengo que mostrar… solo un vistazo" Takeru lo miró con ojos suplicantes "Por favor".

"De acuerdo" Dijo casado no esperando encontrar nada que le fuese a interesar pero sí que se llevó una sorpresa.

Y ese día había cambiado el rumbo de las cosas para siempre. _Todo esto… ha sido una pesadilla_. Pensó con cansancio. _Y aún así no sé porque siempre me sentí culpable por haberme acostado con Sora más que cualquier cosa. _Desde ese día la culpa no lo había dejado dormir.

La puerta de la gran mansión se abrió y dejó ver a una castaña. Sus largas y hermosas piernas estaban cubiertas por un pantalón ancho, esas piernas que tanto deseaba volver a sentir enrolladas en sus caderas. Su busto, pequeño pero perfectamente proporcionado se divisaba muy poco a través de la camisa holgada. Su largo cuello, sus labio y ese cabello que deseaba volver a tenerlo esparcido en su almohada. Claramente no estaba arreglada para una cita pero seguía viéndose hermosa. _Qué esperabas Yamato? Que se hubiera vestido de gala para ti?_. Sonrió con melancolía y posó sus ojos en ella y el mundo se congeló. Su corazón dio un vuelco… como si se hubiera partido en miles de pedazos. Su mirada se endureció. Como el caparazón que siempre utilizaba.

_Odio… odio puro…_ era lo único que mostraban sus ojos detrás de ese semblante calmado y ese rostro angelical.

* * *

**Algunas veces el odio y la culpa no nos dejan pensar. Y así lastimamos a las personas que más amamos. **

**Una convivencia difícil les espera a esos dos…**

**Gracias!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo! Espero que les guste este capítulo... gracias por dejar sus comentarios!**

* * *

**LAS COSAS NO TIENEN OTRO CAMINO MAS QUE MEJORAR**

Yamato estaba mirando al cielo desde la biblioteca. Mimi en su cumpleaños le había pedido el favor de poner marquesina a esa zona para que en las noches pudiera ver la luz de la luna.

* * *

**ÚLTIMO CUMPLEAÑOS DE MIMI**

"Yama"

"Mhh" dijo Yamato abriendo levemente sus ojos azules.

Acababan de hacer el amor como muchas otras veces pero ésta era especial. Los dos desnudos al frente de la chimenea en esa gran biblioteca, acoplados perfectamente el uno al otro. Yamato no podía evitar seguir recorriendo con su mano todo el cuerpo de su esposa. _Eres perfecta_ pensaba él. Mimi se estremeció y soltó una risita.

"Yama… ya sé que quiero de cumpleaños!" Dijo dirigiendo la mirada hacia el techo. Yamato por su parte no estaba poniendo mucha atención. Estaba más ocupado con uno de los senos de su esposa y éste ya empezaba a reaccionar.

"Qué quieres princesa?" Mimi volvió a reír.

"Quiero que cuando estemos así en las próximas fechas especiales… podamos ver el cielo desde acá."

Esto pareció llamar la atención de Yamato quien se detuvo en su tarea y la miró.

"Ajajajaa… Es el regalo de cumpleaños más raro que me has pedido Mimi… Por supuesto que te lo daré"

Entonces ella sonrió, y con toda la ternura y el amor que tenía lo besó… para así poder continuar en su tarea.

* * *

Yamato recordó que había comenzado a hacer la reforma 1 mes después. Lastimosamente Mimi no alcanzó a verlo terminado. _Soy un idiota_. _Todo lo hice… demasiado tarde._

"Vaya! Se ve mucho mejor" Esa dulce voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Te gusta?" Dijo mirándola, recorriéndola de pies a cabeza. Mimi pareció darse cuenta y le devolvió una mirada fría. _Por favor no me mires así Yamato._

"Mmm… Yamato… dónde voy a dormir?"

"Ahh eso.." _Qué esperabas tonto?_ "Ven conmigo"

"No, no hay problema la encontraré yo sola… También conozco la mansión". Yamato no se volteó pero cogió la maleta que llevaba a la mano.

"Yo te llevaré"

Durante el camino no cruzaron palabra alguna. Yamato trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no mirar a la mujer que tenía al lado. Ese aroma que tanto le gustaba aún permanecía en ella y no podía evitar preguntarse si su piel todavía sabría igual.

"Es acá" Dijo abriendo la puerta.

Mimi se percató de algo… la habitación era la de al frente de la habitación principal… y eso no le gustaba para nada. _A qué juegas? _Pensó Mimi con fastidio.

"No necesito tanto espacio" Dijo con sequedad.

"Te sentirás más cómoda acá".

"Lamento decirte que no" Yamato se volteó con rabia y la miró. Ella también lo miraba desafiante._ En qué nos hemos convertido Mimi_.

"Harás lo que yo digo mientras estés en mi casa Mimi! Y si digo que vas a dormir aquí dormirás aquí y punto"

Mimi entornó más los ojos. La furia se estaba apoderando de ella y sus mejillas estaban rojas. Más sin embargo, antes que pudiera responder algo Yamato se fue.

"Hoy vendrá gente a comer así que estás lista quieras o no Mimi"

_Maldito seas Ishida_. Suspiró mientras lo veía desaparecer por las escaleras del gran salón.

* * *

Tal vez había sido un poco injusto con ella, pero no toleraba su rechazo… No sabía por qué había reaccionado así pero le fue imposible contenerse. Estaba preparado para que eso pasara y aún así le parecía extraño. Era un sentimiento muy ajeno a él. Nunca había tenido que enfrentar la dura pared que la castaña había puesto entre los dos. Nunca había tenido que ver sus ojos llenos de otra cosa que no fuera amor por él.

Cogió su abrigo y salió a caminar, en verdad lo necesitaba. Tenía mucho para pensar. Tenía muchos sentimientos en su corazón. Quería estar con ella, arreglar las cosas y volver el tiempo atrás pero con qué cara lo haría?

_La cárcel no es algo fácil Yamato. Y si es verdad que es inocente cómo crees que esté? La vida ha sido muy cruel con ella… Tú has sido muy cruel con ella. No esperes encontrar esa niña a la cuál manipulabas con un dedo_. Sabias palabras habían sido las de Ken. Ahora se daba cuenta de ello. Pero como punto a su favor, no pensó que ella fuese inocente.

El timbre de su celular lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"_Hola hermano! Estoy muy emocionado con respecto a la comida de esta noche! Volveré a ver a mi cuñada eh! Jajajajaja qué tal estuvo todo?"_ _Si que puedes ser fastidioso hermanito._

"Definitivamente no era lo que yo esperaba" Dijo Yamato con cara de pocos amigos.

"_Así de mal? Bueno sabíamos que el reencuentro no iba a ser color rosa. No sé si sea buena idea llevar a Kari. Ya sabes ella aún cree que las cosas fueron como fueron y pues… No sé si sea buena idea que se reencuentre con tanta gente"_ Tk estaba divagando. Yamato sonrió de medio lado.

"Tk… Sora aún no sabe nada" Un silencio se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

"_Y cuando le piensas contar?" Nunca! Si fuera posible._

"La invité hoy a la comida. Pienso también terminar las cosas con ella hoy."

"_Pues mucha suerte hermano… te estás metiendo en algo muy peligroso" _

Sí que lo sabía. Sora era una persona muy posesiva cuando se lo proponía y si quería, podía destruir todo lo que había planeado con Mimi como lo hizo en el pasado. _Qué hago para que entiendas que no te amo?… que fue un error_. Sin embargo, Sora lo mantenía sexualmente satisfecho entre comillas y por eso había aguantado tanto tiempo a su lado.

Sabía muy bien qué era lo que quería… Algo que él no le podía dar.

* * *

**1 AÑO ANTES**

"Este vino está delicioso… Imagínate que todas las noches fueran como ésta Matt" Yamato solo se movió entre las sábanas.

"Iré al baño" Dijo tratando de contener el amargo sabor.

"Deberíamos irnos a vivir juntos" _En tus sueños…_ "Incluso casarnos cuando Mimi te dé el divorcio"

Yamato abrió los ojos y tensó todos los músculos. Se recuperó rápidamente antes que su amante notara el cambio de ánimo.

"Aún no estamos divorciados"

"y qué espera esa tonta?... No saldrá en mucho tiempo igual… Quiere destruir tu vida Yamato" _ No me cabe duda._

Sora se levantó de la cama y la recorrió, caminó con su copa de vina alrededor de ésta. Esa cama que había compartido con Mimi años atrás ahora la compartía con Sora. Ella se posicionó entre sus piernas y plantó un beso. Yamato no respondió inmediatamente pero mientras tanto Sora le dirigió la mano a uno de sus senos. Matt solo recordaba como cuando hacía lo mismo con Mimi ella suspiraba y la noche continuaba tal y como él quería. _Pero no eres ella._

La quitó de golpe y dijo.

"Me voy a bañar" Sora lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

"Quieres que te acompañe?"

"No"… Yamato no se digno a mirarla… "Es hora que te vayas… Wallace te llevará a tu casa". Sora abrió los ojos y sus mejillas tomaron un color rojo.

"Estás loco? Yo no estoy satisfecha Yamato… además son las 3 de la mañana!"

"Sabes que no comparto la cama con nadie!"

"Pues ya es hora que lo vayas haciendo"

"Sora…" Suspiró "Wallace te llevará a tu casa"

Dicho esto salió se metió al baño y cerró la puerta. _Por qué Mimi? Por qué hiciste todo esto?._

* * *

"Kari!" Llamó Tk.

"Ya bajo amor…" _Esto va a ser una pelea_ Suspiró con pesadez.

"Alístate iremos a comer donde Yamato hoy"

Su cabeza se asomó por el marco de la puerta… llevaba una toalla enroscada. Tk la miró pensativo. Qué le iba a decir?.

"Y cuál es la ocasión especial?"

_Acá vamos_ "Que Mimi volvió a casa".

1…2…3

"Qué demonios! Estas bromeando verdad? Después de todo lo que les hizo a ti y a tu hermano…"

"Kari escucha las cosas no son lo que parecen" Kari lo miraba como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. _Tal vez lo hice_ sonrió con sorna.

"No Tk, dijimos que esa mujer no iba a volver a entrar en nuestras vidas"

"Kari tengo razones para creer que es inocente." Kari lo miró como si tres cabezas le hubieran salido de su cuello.

"Q-qué? De qué estás hablando Tk?" Dijo finalmente calmándose y saliendo del baño. Tk suspiró.

"He estado investigando desde hace algún tiempo con Ken y al parecer todo este lío no ha sido más que un gravísimo error"

Kari lo miraba como ojos como platos y luego pequeñas lágrimas se formaron en sus esquinas.

"Por dios Takeru… Qué hemos hecho?"

Sip. Qué habían hecho?... Eso se repetía una y mil veces Tk en su cabeza. _Destruimos una vida. Mi hermano y yo._

* * *

"_MIMI! DIJISTE QUE ME LLAMARÍAS! DIJISTE QUE LO HARÍAS! DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTABAS!?"_ Mimi rió ante lo escandalosa que podía llegar a ser su amiga.

"Estaba… Retomando el sentido de las cosas" Dijo con melancolía viendo una de las fotos de recién casados. Sosteniéndola entre sus manos veía lo feliz que era. _Fue un efímero momento_. Pensó.

"_Qué piensas hacer ahora?"_

"Hoy hay una comida"

"_Sip… Ken y yo estamos invitados… no sé qué es lo que Yamato quiere hacer pero igual iremos… Ken está muy emocionado por verte"_

Las cosas habían tomado un rumbo un poco diferente a lo que ella había planeado… igualmente tendría que ingeniarse la manera de descubrir sus puntos débiles… Así como le había dicho su compañera de celda _Los malos momentos no duran para siempre… Cuando ves que lo has perdido todo, las cosas no tienen otro camino más que mejorar. _Sonrió ante el recuerdo… Sí que le habían servido esas palabras.

"Estaré ansiosa de verte Yolei" _Y a todos los demás._

Colgando el celular esparció su ropa en la cama…_Veamos Yamato Ishida… con qué te morirías_. No era ajena a cómo la estaba viendo Yamato en esos momentos. La miraba con deseo y tal vez eso pudiera ir a su favor. Su sonrisa se agrandó. Lo haría sufrir oh sí… _Por aquello que deseas y no puedes obtener. _

* * *

"Papá!"

"Ya voy Dany" Dijo un hombre de cabello castaño y alborotado.

"Papá, papá! Así me veo bien?" El adulto lo miró de pies a cabeza… Su pequeño hijo de 5 años. Había heredado todo de él… excepto esa cabellera pelirroja. _Un amargo recuerdo supongo_. Pensó mientras le daba una mirada de aprobación.

"Sí pequeño… Te vez muy bien"

"Volveremos a Japón hoy"

"Si Dany…"

"Conoceré a mamá"

_La conocerías? Quiero que la conozcas?_ Aunque sabía que su hijo tenía derecho a saber quién era su madre él no la quería de vuelta en su vida. _Todos hemos perdido los emblemas que nos caracterizaban_. Él ya no tenía el valor de enfrentarla… Ni a ella ni al que se hacía llamar su mejor amigo.

"Ya lo veremos"

El pequeño saltó a sus brazos. La luz de su vida era ese niño y su pequeña hermana que se moría por verlo de nuevo… Cuando había abandonado Japón con su hijo su único propósito era olvidar… _Olvidarla_. Estados Unidos era el lugar ideal… después de un tiempo pudo hacer surgir su carrera convirtiéndose en uno de los más grandes jugadores de soccer a nivel internacional. Aunque una pequeña parte de él le hubiera gustado que ella hubiese ido a buscarlos así fuera para pedir la custodia de su hijo… Tal vez así él habría podido perdonarla… perdonarla por la mujer orgullosa y desdichada en la que se había convertido.

Él había guardado un secreto por ella… Le había guardado un secreto muy grande… Uno que hubiese cambiado la suerte de su amiga Mimi. Y ahora, con su hijo en los brazos sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer. Por ello volvería a Japón. _Qué cobarde fui_. Esta vez haría lo correcto.

* * *

"Yamato!" Sonrió un rubio desde el otro lado de la puerta. "Amigo qué gusto verte!... No me vas a invitar a pasar?"

"Michael! Es un gusto verte de nuevo" Dijo Yamato mientras se daban un fuerte abrazo.

"Vaya que está lloviendo afuera… y vaya que me sorprendió tu llamada"

Detrás de él apareció una pelirroja en un vestido negro bastante ajustado que dejaba mostrar sus mejores atributos. El cuello en V denotaba lo bien dotada que se encontraba esa mujer y la gran aura de sensualidad que la rodeaba.

Pero para Yamato el efecto que alguna vez llegó a tener sobre él había desaparecido por completo. Incluso llegaba a sentirse incómodo por la manera en que la pelirroja se acercó y presionó su pecho contra el suyo dándole un beso apasionado tomándolo por sorpresa… Michael solía decirle _Es una chica muy sexy… con razón la tienes a tu lado… Debe ser toda una diosa en la cama_. Michael carraspeó soltando una risita burlona.

"Ah hola Michael… También estás aquí" Esa mujer por más increíble que estuviera para Michael, no era más que una bruja desagradable.

De pronto su respiración se detuvo al dirigir su mirada a las escaleras. Estaba viendo un ángel bajando con una mano en el barandal.

Yamato se deciso de la persona que tenía en sus brazos y al voltear su rostro sus ojos no pudieron ocultar la sorpresa. Estaba hermosa… absolutamente hermosa. Llevaba un vestido blanco holgado lo suficientemente corto para mostrar sus hermosas piernas. Su cabello caía en ondas graciosas a cada lado. Toda ella se veía angelical. Mimi no estaba jugando limpio pensó mientras tragó saliva… _Nada limpio. _

Sora estaba inquieta… no reconocía a la mujer que se había llevado todas las miradas en cuestión de dos segundos. Era hermosa no lo podía negar… Entornó la mirada para ver mejor a su contrincante y lo supo.

"Santo dios! Mimi! Qué diablos?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos los lectores. Subo el nuevo capítulo... ojalá sea de su agrado... Gracias a los que han venido siguiendo este fic y gracias por sus reviews!**

**Sin más que decir...**

* * *

**DE LA NOCHE A LA MAÑANA**

Michael fue el primero en reaccionar. Bajó un poco la cabeza y la miró de nuevo con más compostura.

"Vaya vaya!... qué sorpresa encontrar a Mimi Tachikawa de nuevo… y debo decir que es una sorpresa muy agradable" Dijo coquetamente cogiéndole la mano en forma delicada y dándole un beso en el dorso con una sonrisa ladeada.

Yamato casi se atraganta… _Ishida!_ Quiso decir al ver la cercanía de su amigo del alma con su esposa, pero sabía que no debía. No en la posición en que estaba con un alacrán pegado a su brazo izquierdo.

"Michael… Es algo temporal… mientras termino mi sentencia" Los ojos de Michael brillaron.

"Ósea tendré el placer de verte más seguido Mimi… Dejemos entonces los problemas atrás y veamos solo el futuro juntos" Dijo de manera picarona. Sin embargo, no podía evitar el siguiente comentario… Así fuera por ver un momento descompuesto el rostro del animal que se encontraba al lado de su amigo de toda la vida "Qué opinas tú? Sora".

Mimi solo podía sonreír de manera malévola… _Esto será muy interesante._ Sora se había quedado sin palabras y las dos se leían a la perfección los rostros. Por algo habían sido amigas por tantos años. _Sorprendida?_ Pensaba Mimi. Sora se volteó a Yamato buscando algún tipo de respuesta a la situación. Sin embargo, solo se encontró con su perfil puesto que desde que había llegado Mimi no le había despegado los ojos. No le quedó de otra más que poner una sonrisa falsa y asentir.

"Mimi! Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Michael… Yama y yo ya olvidamos todo lo que pasó… consideramos que lo mejor es seguir adelante con nuestras vidas… y tú harías bien en hacer lo mismo"

_Yama?- Yama_. Pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo… Yamato quería matarla. Mimi por su parte soltó una carcajada dejando atónitos a todos los presentes. _Qué raro… Ya no me duele verlos juntos._

"Por supuesto Sora. _Yama_ y tú pueden hacer sus vidas como les plazca y si puedes… convéncelo por favor que me firme lo papeles de divorcio… Yo por supuesto, haré lo mismo con la mía"

Michael miró a la mujer que tenía al frente… _Fascinante_. Esa mujer era fascinante y pues ya que su amigo no la quería, él tal vez sí. _Me importa poco quién sea_.

"Vamos a la sala entonces señorita Tachikawa, ya que todo está arreglado."

Todos los invitados ya estaban en la cena. Había quedado deliciosa. Mimi platicaba animadamente con su amiga Yolei y Ken. _Qué bien se siente estar libre al fin. _Falta recordar como la castaña se había echado encima de Ken con todo su peso esparciendo besos por toda su cara. Todos estaban algo incómodos al respecto hasta que cogió a Yolei y su muestra de amor hizo que la de Ken quedara en el olvido.

"Oh Mimi y eso pasó! Qué te dijeron las demás reclusas?"

"Me tuvieron que mantener en aislamiento por una semana! Podían matarme si salía"

"Siempre fuiste un poco torpe para los deportes" Esa era muy cierto… Mimi Tachikawa tenía dos pies izquierdos.

* * *

Michael se encontraba viendo con placer la risa de la "esposa" de su amigo. Algo en ella había cambiado. Tenía una chispa inigualable. _Nadie imaginaría que estuvo en la cárcel… Pereciera que hubiese estado en unas largas vacaciones en Cancún_.

"Michael"

"Yamato" Los saludo con una sonrisa… sin embargo, la de su amigo no era un semblante tan alegre.

"No quiero que te le acerques"

"De qué hablas Yamato?"

"Sabes muy bien de qué hablo" Dijo sin perder la calma. "Sigue siendo mi esposa"

Michael lo miró de reojo y luego la verdad lo golpeó. _Oh oh._

"Así que la amas!" Yamato no desvió la mirada.

"No sé de qué hablas"

"O jajajajaja sí que lo sé… Y tú también. Solo que no lo quieres aceptar. No te preocupes hermano… Me alejaré del camino pero no puedes impedirme coquetear un poco. Ah y según lo que veo te va a quedar muy difícil. Esa chica que volvió no se parece en nada a tu esposa"

Si que no lo parecía. _Pero ahí estás Mimi yo lo sé._ Yamato no quería decir nada al respecto. Se sentía un idiota en acoger y desear a la mujer que le había robado pero algo en su corazón le decía que era inocente y que aquí la única víctima era ella.

"Deja que yo decida eso, deja que yo resuelva ese problema"

"Como lo veo yo el único problema es esa pelirroja que está bien borracha y que se está acercando" Dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

Yamato suspiró. _Paciencia…mucha paciencia._

* * *

Kari se asomaba de vez en cuando por la puerta divisando levemente el rostro de la que solía ser su amiga. Se sentía un poco extraña la verdad, no sabía qué pensar sobre lo que Tk le había dicho. De repente sintió una respiración en su cuello… 0.o! Enseguida se escuchó una copa de vino romperse contra el suelo llamando la atención de los que estaban más cerca, entre estos Mimi. La castaña miró de reojo la escena y siguió hablando con sus acompañantes mientras que la menor Yagami se disculpaba silenciosamente.

- "Qué torpe soy!" Pensó la menor.

- "¿A quién espiamos Hikari?" Dijo Tk riendo por lo bajo.

- "Tk eres un idiota… Me pudieron haber descubierto!" Dijo en susurros.

- "Pues yo creo que no les importó ni un poco jajaja… Siguen hablando como si nada"

Hikari se sonrojó.

- "Sólo- Solo quería ver como estaba ella… tu sabes… ha pasado mucho tiempo y-y-y" El rubio soltó una carcajada.

- "Te ves muy linda cuando te sonrojas… ya tendrás la oportunidad de hablar con ella" Con esto le dio un beso calmando las incertidumbre de su novia.

* * *

La noche había sido larga. Por un lado tratando de quitarse a la pelirroja de encima y por el otro lado tratando de llamar la atención de su hermosa esposa que parecía que él fuera la lepra. Siempre que se acercaba ella se corría de sofá o algo por el estilo.

Por fin había logrado que su hermano se llevara a Sora a la casa aunque casi con mucho esfuerzo. Ya estaba solo y no podía pensar en nada más que no fuera ella. _Mimi_.

Mimi se encontraba lavando las copas. Tarareaba una canción y se movía con facilidad por toda la cocina. De pronto la boca se le seco y sintió una molestia en su entre pierna. _Frustración sexual._ Pensó él con fastidio. Esta vez Tachikawa no lo iba a alejar tan fácilmente. Se acercó sigilosamente y la abrazó por detrás. Mimi abrió los ojos como platos. Una sensación casi olvidada por ella apareció en su cuerpo. Yamato seguía siendo tan guapo como siempre. Supremamente guapo. Con esos ojos azules y ese cuerpo de infarto. _Por Dios Meems contrólate. _

- "Q-Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó ella claramente incómoda.

- "Qué parece que estoy haciendo?... Ahora no puedo abrazar a mi esposa" Dijo mientras bajaba sus manos a las caderas de Mimi y le suspiraba al oído. Mimi sentía que se moría. Había pasado mucho tiempo… Mucho tiempo y no iba a negar que extrañaba un poco de esto.

- "Suéltame Ishida"

- "No" Dijo volteándola y mirándola directamente a los ojos. "Por qué no puedes entender que…" Mimi subió un poco la cabeza esperando que Yamato terminara su comentario. Más sin embargo después de uno segundos, Yamato no contestó.

- "Qué es lo que no puedo enten…" Y sin pensarlo dos veces. Yamato posó sus labios en los de Mimi. Y sí se estaban besando. La cabeza de la castaña era un lío. Se estaban besando como si no hubiera mañana. Él mordía sus labios como solo él lo sabía hacer. Mimi no sabía cómo reaccionar y solo se dejaba llevar.

Él metió una de sus manos por debajo de la camisa de la chica encontrando uno de sus senos. _Demonios… te deseo tanto_. Todas las dudas en la cabeza de Yamato se habían quitado. La necesitaba, la necesitaba ya. Como fuese donde fuese.

Mimi lo estaba disfrutando pero no se sentía del todo cómoda. _Recuérdalo Tachikawa. La mejor manera de llegarle a la mente de un hombre y volverlo una simple mascota es mediante el sexo. Así que… si te desea sexualmente y lo satisfaces no te negará nada. Entendiste? Ahora también recuerda que el corazón de una mujer también está ahí, entre sus piernas. Estarás jugando con fuego. _Mimi sonrió un poco al recordar estas palabras… Esa mujer… con la que había compartido celda por más de dos años sí que era inteligente. Sonrió contra el cuello del rubio mientras éste besaba el suyo. _Demasiado fácil. _Estaba jugando con fuego sí. Pero los sentimientos que ahora se encontraban en su corazón por ese hombre estaban muy lejos de llamarlos amor. Entonces, por qué no disfrutar un poco?

Mimi lo cogió con brusquedad y lo besó. Pegando su cuerpo al suyo. Yamato la cargó. La estaba dirigiendo a la biblioteca. _Uh… tal vez no… Muchos recuerdos._ Pensó Mimi.

- "Vamos al cuarto" Dijo ella entre gemidos. Yamato retiró su rostro del cuello de ella y la miró. Al principio la miró con reproche pero luego de dos segundos ya se encontraban en el cuarto.

Mimi se quitó el vestido dejándolo en el piso. A Yamato se le aguó la boca.

- "Eres perfecta"

Mimi sonrió. _Perfecto._ Y en esas él se abalanzó sobre ella haciéndola recostarse en la cama. Tocó sus muslos y empezó a recorrer el camino que hace mucho tiempo se había dedicado a conocer. Mientras tanto su boca se encontraba en uno de sus pechos. Succionándole con una suavidad desquiciante.

- "Ah…" Mimi dejó escapar un pequeño gemido al sentir como uno de sus dedos ya se encontraba dentro de ella. Y entonces Yamato no pudo más. Se despojó de sus ropas, la volteó quedando de frente a su espalda y la penetró sin compasión. Mimi gimió su nombre mientras él empezaba una danza desquiciante entrando y saliendo. La sentó en su regazo para poder tener acceso a todo su cuerpo.

De pronto… toda la realidad. La situación de los dos se había esfumado. Los dos sudorosos entregándose el uno al otro. Se sentía tan perfecto que una leve esperanza surgió en la mente de Yamato. _Tal vez podamos volver a empezar._ Daría la vida por noches como ésta y solo esperaba en su corazón que no fuera el único con ese pensamiento.

Mimi lo estaba disfrutando. Se volteó para quedar de frente y se montó permitiéndole una buena penetración y la vista de todo su cuerpo. Quería que la mirara a los ojos… porque el día que lograra todo lo que tenía planeado quería ver como cambiaba esa hermosa mirada. Quería que viera la mujer en la que se había convertido. Y más que todo quería demostrarle que la que dominaba en éste momento era ella. Lo escuchó gemir suavemente mientras ella se balanceaba sobre su miembro. Él cogía sus nalgas apretándolas por cada embestida. No era amor… _Pero sí que sabe hacerlo_. Pensó ella con una sonrisa en su rostro.

De pronto, Yamato no quería que fuera así. Él también quería que lo mirara a los ojos. Que viera que aún quedaba algo entre ellos. Entonces la volteó quedando encima de ella y la besó. Con ternura y delicadeza. Mimi abrió los ojos. No era lo que tenía planeado.

- "Quieres hacerme sufrir verdad bebé?" Yamato tenía un semblante triste en el rostro. "Por todo lo que te hice… Pero yo no te lo permitiré… te haré olvidar" Mimi abrió los ojos sorprendida pero luego empezar unas fuertes embestidas. Casi dolorosas. Mimi se estremeció… Estaba cerca… muy cerca y él también.

Después de un rato los dos lograron llegar a la cima. Yamato se desplomó sobre ella sudoroso. Y ella aún con el rezago de un grandioso orgasmo seguía analizando las palabras de Yamato en su cabeza. _Qué diablos?_. De repente sintió los pequeños suspiros de su esposo. _Perfecto… se quedó dormido._ Yamato la tenía abrazada como si fuera su pertenencia aún encima de ella. Mimi tenía ganas de patearlo para que se quitase y poder volver a su cuarto. Pero en su intento divisó la cara con la que había compartido tantas noches, ese elegante perfil que se veía tranquilo y pacífico cuando dormía. Dos mechones de su pelo rubio caían sobre su cara y le hacían cosquillas en el pecho con la respiración de los dos.

- "Mimi" Susurró él.

Y ahí estuvo. El corazón de Mimi se estrujó. Y a pesar de todo… No tuvo el corazón de levantarlo. _De acuerdo…Me inventaré una manera durante el transcurso de la noche_. Pensó confundida. Y así se entregó al mundo de los sueños esperando no tener pesadillas y poniendo esas dudas y confusiones muy en el fondo de su mente.

_Ahora también recuerda que el corazón de una mujer también está ahí, entre sus piernas. Estarás jugando con fuego…_Esa mujer sí que era inteligente.

* * *

Sora se encontraba ya en su cuarto. Había continuado tomando. _Qué carajos estaba pasando? _Dónde se había equivocado?... Ella sabía dónde. Nunca había logrado que Yamato Ishida se enamorara de ella. La deseaba sí. Pero en el fondo sabía a quién pertenecía su corazón. _Algo no está bien pensó_.

De pronto por debajo de la puerta llegó una carta. Una carta cuyo remitente ella conocía sin necesidad que estuviera escrito.

Tragó saliva y abrió el sobre. Era una babosa. Una babosa había caído del sobre.

_Me estas decepcionando Sora_. Decía la carta. Sora abrió los ojos jurando que todo el alcohol ya se había ido del organismo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Y lloró… como hace muchos años cuando perdió a las dos personas a quienes más amaba en su vida. Cogió la copa que tenía en la mano y la estrelló contra la pared.

No… Ella no odiaba a Mimi… Por supuesto le tenía celos. Pero no la odiaba. Lo había intentado tantas veces sabiendo que la culpable de que todo esto hubiera terminado así era ella sin lograrlo. Tenía que actuar ahora. Pero no sabía qué hacer… No quería continuar con esto… dolía saber cómo había logrado que todo se convirtiera en un infierno… Sí cometió un error. La primera vez que se acostó con Yamato cuando él aún estaba casado con su mejor amiga. Fue el error más grande de su vida y ahora se daba cuenta que ese fue el detonante de la situación. Esa gente… quienes fueran… se habían aprovechado de eso para destruir todo lo que quedaba. Y no le quedó más opción. Continúo seduciendo a Yamato aún cuando varias veces él le dejaba en claro que no deseaba seguir con esto. Traicionó a su mejor amiga y destruyó al hombre de su vida. _Portadora del amor? Bah_.

A quién acudir? No lo sabía… _Me siento tan sola_.

* * *

Michael miraba la copa. _Esto va a ser un problema._ Pensó metiéndole otro sorbo a su copa de vino. _Por qué demonios no la puedes dejar ir Yamato, entonces todo esto sería más fácil_.

Las cosas se habían complicada bastante.

Tendría que actuar de aquí para adelante con precaución. Sin embargo, había algo que le molestaba. La imagen de una castaña parada en el barandal. Con esa mirada fuerte, eso era lo que más le había gustado a parte de otras cosas obvias. _Ahora entiendo por qué te casaste con ella hermano._ Siempre la había considerado una niña mimada, caprichosa y aburrida. Pero ahora, esa mujer era totalmente diferente y no se veía ni atisbo de sentimientos hacia su amigo.

_Mimi Tachikawa… Me interesas… Me interesas mucho_. Pensó Michael. Michael Rockefeller siempre conseguía lo que quería… La duda era… ¿La quería? Si algo le habían enseñado los años como multimillonario era aprender a leer a la gente. Con solo verla a los ojos sabía que 1. Era indomable y 2. También tenía algo en mente. _Qué tramas pequeña Tachikawa?... me debo preocupar por ti?_

* * *

__**Bueno! aquí va un nuevo capítulo. Dejen sus reviews ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos! espero que estén teniendo un muy buen fin de semana! y espero que este cap les guste! un beso a todos los que siguen esta historia.**

* * *

**CRUCE DE CAMINOS**

BIP BIP

- "Mhhh!" lanzó un gruñido irritante.

BIP BIP

Yamato extendió su brazo para apagar la insufrible alarma. _Demonios… a qué horas compré esta cosa?_. De pronto sintió como le faltaba algo… o alguien más precisamente. _Mimi_. Había sido todo un sueño? Uno muy placentero sonrió. Miró al techo y entonces lo entendió todo. _La quiero… La quiero de vuelta_.

Creía en las palabras de Ken y haría hasta lo imposible por comprobar su inocencia. Sin embargo, le había pedido el favor que no dijera absolutamente nada acerca de su participación en esto. Si se iba a ganar a Mimi de nuevo lo haría de una manera justa. Aún sabiendo que probablemente en estos momentos ella desea con toda su alma su perdición. _No me la dejarás fácil verdad princesa?_. Sonrió de medio lado y miró el desorden que había en todo el cuarto. _Qué noche_. Se sentía completo. Totalmente satisfecho… y se sentía feliz. Feliz que su esposa por lo menos se sintiera atraída sexualmente a él. _Bueno es un comienzo_. Pensó Yamato moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

Se paró de la cama aún desnudo y se puso sus bóxers. Seguía siendo el dueño de esta casa así que no importaría andar así por todo lado. ¿Dónde estaría su compañera? Salió por el corredor y vio la puerta de enfrente semi-abierta. _No toleraste dormir conmigo verdad?_. Entró con sigilo y lo que vio lo dejó embobado.

Su esposa se encontraba con unos bóxers pequeños y una camisa de tiritas durmiendo abrazada a la almohada. No sabía si sentía ganas de correr y volverla a tomar o quedarse viéndola toda la mañana. Se acercó con sigilo hasta la cabecera y la observó. _Cómo pude cambiarte mi princesa?_. Pensó lamentándose. Le retiró un mechón de pelo de su cara y le besó suavemente los labios.

- "Arreglaré todo linda, porque te amo" Dijo en susurrándole y salió del cuarto.

* * *

Los días pasaron y ella se sentía extraña. Yamato no la había vuelto a tocar desde aquel día pero le traía cosas inesperadas de vez en cuando. Un día se había levantado cuando él ya se había ido a la disquera y había encontrado una deliciosa torta de chocolate en la cocina. Al principio había estado reacia a comérsela pero luego de un tiempo de mirarla y mirarla… no pudo evitarlo. Al final había encontrado una nota al lado.

_Espero que sea de tu agrado. Yamato._

Ese hombre era extraño.

Había hablado con Ken en esos días.

"_Meems… no piensas que todo lo que pasó tal vez no haya sido del todo cosa de él?"_

"_A qué te refieres Ken" Él pareció meditarlo un poco y se quedó callado. Mimi sabía que no le iba a sacar más información así que optó por olvidarlo._

El timbre de la puerta sonó. La empleada fue a recibirlo. _Que día tan aburrido_. Pensó Mimi mientras se disponía a ver quién era la persona que había llegado.

"Alice… ¿quién era?". La mujer de mediana edad se volteó con un ramo de rosas en la mano.

"Esto es para usted señora" Dijo entregándole el ramo.

"Dijeron de parte de quién?" Suponía que era de Yamato. Toda la semana le había dado obsequios antes que se fuera a trabajar.

"No señora… Le dejaron esta carta"

Mimi cogió las flores y las dejó a un lado sentándose en el gran sofá de la sala. _Debo admitir que siempre supiste llegarle al corazón a una mujer._ Sin embargo, cuando abrió la carta algo la perturbó. _Esa letra_. Ella conocía esa letra pero de dónde.

_Las flores más frescas para la mujer más hermosa. Espero que nos volvamos a ver Mimi Tachikawa._

En la parte de adelante del papel no decía ningún nombre pero al voltearlo tenía el nombre del remitente. _Michael Rockefeller_. Mimi miró las flores con cierto fastidio. Nunca le había caído del todo bien ese hombre. Siempre pensó que en esa sonrisa torcida se escondía algo que no le iba a agradar por lo que trataba de evitarlo. Sin embargo, era uno de los mejores amigos de Yamato y lo había tolerado por él. Ahora ya no tenía por qué hacerlo. Aún así algo le llamó la atención. Esa letra la había visto en algún lado. Era cursiva… impecable. _Tal vez reunirnos no sea del todo mala idea_. Tal vez pudiese descubrir los pedazos que faltaban en su caso. Dios sabía que ese hombre sabía más de su propio esposo que ella misma. Incluso se había enterado mucho antes que ella del romance con su mejor amiga.

Guardó la carta en su mesita de noche. _Uno nunca sabe para qué te va a servir_. Se dispuso a bañarse. Había estado un poco aburrida ultimamente y le preocupaba un poco que una pequeña parte de ella deseaba que Yamato volviera a casa.

"Ya llegue!" Llamó una voz masculina desde el hall.

Mimi bajó las escaleras con un poco más de entusiasmo de lo esperado. Yamato estaba dejando su abrigo encima de la mesa de la entrada. Ella inmediatamente arrugó el ceño. _Nunca cambia._

"Ese no es el lugar de los abrigos". Yamato la miró enseguida. Siempre había sido muy ordenada con las cosas y él era todo lo contrario. Sonrió un poco al ver la cara de molestia de su esposa. Hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba ese tipo de reclamos.

"Así es como me saludas luego de llegar de trabajar?" Y esa era la misma repsuesta que él le daba siempre. _Demasiado familiar_. Pensó Mimi ahogando el impulso de salir corriendo y posicionarse entre sus brazos.

"Hola" Respondió ella de manera seca.

Bueno… al menos no lo había recibido con un puño en la cara pensó Yamato con diversión. Aún cuando todo esto hubiera pasado, Mimi no había perdido los estribos ni una sola vez. Siempre se comportaba erguida, diplomático por así decirlo. Esto no solo frustraba al portador de la amistad, también lo volvía loco. Aunque él no quisiera admitirlo, ya no podía leer a su princesa. No tenía idea qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza y eso lo asustaba. Para Yamato no pasó desapercibido algo en el florero. Rosas. Rosas rosadas. Las miró y alzó una ceja.

"¿Quién las trajo?" Mimi enseguida se tensó al ver hacia dónde se dirigía la mirada de su esposo.

"Fue Michael" Yamato la miró sorprendido y en sus ojos pudo ver lo que parecía ira.

"Hablaré con él luego"

Mimi supo que era mejor no contarle el resto. Se notaba cansado y siempre que llegaba cansado se ponía irritable. _Un momento de paz._

"Yamato… mmm. Quieres algo de comer?" yamato la miró aún más sorprendido que antes y le lanzó una sonrisa tierna. Enseguida ella se incomodó y desvió la mirada con un tono rojo en sus mejillas. _Contrólate Meems_.

"E-Es decir… es que hoy estaba aburrida y eso… y pues me puse a cocinar… y pues creo que me excedí" Dijo tratando de excusarse por aquel gesto.

"… Me encataría"

Mimi sirvió la comida… Olía delicioso. Hace muchos años no probaba comida tan rica como la que le preparaba Mimi y eso lo emocionaba. La cena pasó con tranquilidad. Hablaron de su trabajo, de sus conciertos, de las compañeras de celda entre otras cosas.

"Cancelaste la gira?" Lo miró Mimi extrañada.

"Sí"

"P-pero por qué?" Yamato la miró a los ojos y le sonrió.

"Porque acá tengo cosas más importantes que hacer" _Tú por ejemplo_. Pensó Yamato. No se lo iba a decir ahora pero tal vez algún día se lo diría.

Mimi no rebuscó más en el tema. Se sentía mal. _Creo que comí mucho._ Recogió los platos y los puso en la cocina. Yamato se encontraba esperándola en las escaleras.

"Te sientes bien?" Preguntó con preocupación. De repente su esposa estaba pálida.

"Sí… Solo tengo que descansar."

Los dos subieron las escaleras pero antes que Mimi pudiera entrar a su habitación Yamato la cogió del brazo y la empujó hacia adentro cerrando levemente la puerta. Mimi no sabía que decir.

"Dime si tienes dudas… si quieres saber algo… si necesitas algo … solo dime. De acuerdo?" Preguntas… Sí, tenía muchas. Dudas… Uff aún más, pero no era el momento y no era con él con quien quería platicarlas.

"De acuerdo" Dijo en casi un susurro. Yamato estaba muy cerca de ella y podía sentir su respiración muy cerca.

Él pasó un dedo por su mejilla y acabó con el poco espacio que había entre ellos. El beso fue muy diferente al de las otras veces. Era lento y cariñoso. Mimi no sabía que hacer. _Solo actúa Tachikawa, para eso te entrenaste todo este tiempo._ No le podía corresponder de manera adecuada ese beso porque simplemente no sentía todo lo que él le quería transmitir. A parte de ello un pedazo de su razón le decía que no se dejara engañar por el hombre que tanto daño le había hecho. _Si lo hizo una vez lo hará de nuevo Mimi. Así son los hombres._ Pero antes que pudiera decir una palabra lo apartó. Su estómago se revolvía.

"Qué pasa?... Perdóname si te incomodé yo-…" Y entonces ella salió corriendo al baño.

Yamato enseguida se fue detrás de ella sosteniéndole el pelo y acariciando su espalda mientras ella dejaba todo el contenido de la cena en el sanitario.

Sentía mucha pena. No quería que él la mirara en ese estado. _Genial todo lo trabajado a la basura._ Pero Yamato no retrocedió. Al contrario fue a traerle un poco de agua viendo preocupado como su esposa se lavaba los dientes y se ponía la pijama.

"Lo siento" Dijo con mucha pena.

"Mimi… sigues malita?" Mimi lo miró con lagrimillas en los ojos. No se sentía bien pero había mejorado mucho.

"Sí" Yamato la analizó.

"Acuéstate… me quedaré contigo toda la noche cuidándote… igual este fin de semana es festivo y lo tomé libre".

"No es necesario ya estoy bien… Espera… qué dijiste?"

"Que te acuestes?"

"No no… este fin de semana… qué fecha es?"

"6 de Agosto?" Mimi abrió los ojos como platos. Él la miró de nuevo.

"Pasa algo Mimi?" Mimi se recuperó inmediatamente y soltó una risa fingida.

"Si-Sí… jajaja… Solo me acostaré a dormir"

_No puede ser… no puede ser… Por favor no en este momento_. Ahora todo tenía sentido. Su amplio apetito… las náuseas… su retraso. No le diría nada a Yamato aún. Porque aún si le dijera no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué hacer.

De pronto sus dudas se centraron en la persona que se estaba acomodando en su cama y la abrazaba por detrás. Era una noche fría y no se sentía nada mal. Sus ojos se estaban cerrando y no tenía ganas de discutir.

"Buenas noches princesa" dijo susurrándole al oído.

* * *

Cuando eres pequeño parece como si nada pudiera tocarte. Tienes problemas por supuesto, pero nunca tan graves. Cometes errores pero ninguno que no te permita seguir respirando. Es placentero, esos momentos que dejamos atrás. Todo lo que ha marcado nuestras vidas y que nos hace lo que somos ahora. Todo lo que no desearíamos ser.

"Buenos días señora"

"Buenos días. Venden pruebas de embarazo?"

"Por supuesto"

Y sin embargo, siempre queda alguien. Alguien a quien no cambiarías por nada. Alguien a quien miras y piensas ´Ey! No todo es tan malo´. Esa persona siempre está para ti. A pesar de todas las penas que tuviste que pasar, te sientes aliviado… porque entonces nunca la hubieras conocido.

"Gracias Yolei"

"Estas preparada Mimi?". Ella se mantuvo callada por unos segundos.

"Sí…" Dijo en un susurro.

"Qué piensas hacer?" Mimi soltó una risita nerviosa.

"No nos apresuremos a los resultados sí?".

Y entonces en esos momentos, donde aún queda una pequeña esperanza, te aferras a ella con todo tu corazón y mantienes la respiración. Todo se derrumba.

Positivo.

Y esa persona siempre está ahí, para ayudarte. Para empezar a construir todo de nuevo… como muchas veces lo has hecho. Porque no todo es tan malo después de todo.

* * *

Michael veía con una sonrisa burlona a Yamato.

"Te estás pasando de la raya Rockefeller".

"Ay Yamato fue solo un regalito. Nada comprometedor" se rió con sorna.

"Te he dicho que te alejes de mi esposa!"

"Por favor!... Ni me le he acercado… Además…" Dijo mirándolo a los ojos. "Qué crees que piense cuando sepa que aún te acuestas con Sora?"

"Ya no lo hago"

Michael tomó otro sorbo de su whisky dejando algunos papeles de trabajo a un lado.

"Por supuesto que no". Dijo con un brillo particular en los ojos.

Michael era dueño de las empresas más importantes del mundo. Incluso un poco más poderosa desde hace algunos años que la corporación Ishida. Así como había subido de status se le había subido el ego a su amigo. Ahora era una persona prepotente e irritable.

El rubio de ojos verdes se levantó de su silla.

"Me encantaría quedarme a hablar un poco más contigo querido amigo. Pero no puedo… El dinero es tiempo" Sonrió de medio lado y abrió la puerta. "Mi secretaria te puede mostrar la salida". Y sin más se fue.

Yamato asintió y se volteó hacia el escritorio. Habían muchos papeles… muchas cotizaciones y transacciones por millones y millones _De dónde estás sacando todo este dinero?_… pero en particular había algo que le llamaba la atención. Un recibo por un paquete de rosas con la letra de la secretaria de Michael. _Esa letra_. Tomó rápido el recibo… tomó algunas fotos y salió de la sede.

Un hombre con gafas se encontraba sentado en el asiento de piloto y como copiloto se encontraba otro hombre de pelo rojo.

"Lo conseguiste?"

"Por supuesto Izzy" Dijo el rubio mirando a sus dos secuaces.

"Todos esos movimientos bancarios de las empresas Rockefeller poco después del arresto de Mimi y luego de haberse declarado en bancarrota… Nunca te pareció sospechoso?"

"Pues no…" Koushiro suspiró y sonrió.

"de verdad que eres un idiota viejo amigo."

Los tres hombres rieron y parquearon al frente de un café cercano. Llevaban trajes negro e irradiaban sensualidad. Las mujeres se detenían a verlos en epecial a un rubio con cara y cuerpo de infarto.

Algún tiempo atrás Mimi estaría colgada de su brazo marcando su territorio. Suspiró. Hoy tal vez seguiría derecho haciéndoles una invitación a esas mujeres dejando en claro que estaba libre. No era que ella no desviara las miradas de centenares de hombres. Era simplemente que nunca pensó que tendría que celarla algún día. _Estaba muy seguro de su amor por mí._Tocó una pequeña cadenita que tenía colgada en el cuello.

"Pasa algo?" Preguntó Ken.

"N-no… no pasa nada" Metió la mano en sus bolsillos y tocó el pequeño recibo de la floristería. "De hecho sí… encontré este recibo en el escritorio de Michael"

Ken lo miró y leyó en voz alta.

"Un ramo de rosas rojas por…" michael abrió los ojos al ver la cantidad que había invertido en esas rosas. "… Demonios… esa mujer sí que debe ser importante para él. Valen más que el anillo de compromiso de Yolei" Izzy y Ken rieron pero Yamato no.

"Esa mujer es Mimi." De repente todos se quedaron callados.

"Lo sentimos hombre no sabíamos"

"Eso no es lo que me molesta" Sacó su celular y les mostró la foto de una tarjeta.

"Michael si es descarado de estar cortejando a tu esposa de ese modo".

Ken por otro lado se quedó pensativo.

"Yamato esa no es la letra de…"

"Exacto… es la letra de las cartas que se usaron para incriminar a Mimi… Estoy seguro que ella lo va a notar en algún momento así que se la dejé en la mesita de noche para que no sospechara nada y la dejé dormida en la cama".

Los dos hombres se le quedaron mirando y sonrieron malévolamente.

"Con que dormiste con ella!" Yamato abrió los ojos.

"Q-Qué? No es como ustedes creen!"

Yamato se sonrojó y siguieron bromeando hasta que entró otra persona al café. Yamato se le quedó mirando. Ese pelo café alborotado… ese cuerpo musculoso y esa mirada tonta y sonriente en su rostro. _Taichi?._

"Papi quiero un granizado de café!" El hombre se volteó hacia donde estaba su pequeño y le revolvió el pelo. Yamato entornó los ojos pero el pequeño pareciera que se escabullía detrás de su papá de aposta.

"Un granizado de café para llevar".

Ken pasó una mano por la cara de Yamato.

"Te encuentras bien?... Parece que desapareciste por un momento" Yamato lo miró y volvió a desviar la mirada. Más sin embargo, ese pequeño y su padre ya no se hallaban ahí. _Taichi… Será posible_. Se enfocó de nuevo en sus tres amigos y trató de concentrarse de nuevo en la conversación sin mucho éxito.

Él lo sabía… sabía que algunas personas están destinadas a que sus caminos se crucen una y otra vez. Son esas personas quienes nunca dejaron de ser importantes y que por insignificantes que parezcan dejaron una huella. No esperaba que su reencuentro fuera tan pronto pero sabía que algún día su ex - mejor amigo y él volverían a encontrarse y le carcomía la cabeza el hecho de pensar que ese día había llegado.

* * *

**Me demoré un poquito más en actualizar pero espero que les guste!... descansen! y gracias a los que han dejado reviews :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! ha apsado un tris de tiempo... espero que sea de su agrado... Besos a todos los que leen este fic.**

* * *

**DETENIENDO EL TIEMPO**

_Hace mucho frío_. Pensó una mujer pelirroja empapada de pies a cabeza. No había tenido tiempo ni de cambiarse el pantalón de pijama cuando le entró un mensaje de texto.

_Tus dos chicos están en la ciudad. _

Su corazón había empezado a latir a mil por hora. No podía imaginar qué demonios estaba haciendo Taichi de nuevo en Odaiba y tenía miedo. Si el castaño había regresado después de lo que había pasado y de lo que sabía que podía pasar significaba nada bueno. Eran la 1 de la mañana y no le importó salir corriendo al departamento que compartieron juntos hace tantos años. Se sentía incómoda y las manos le sudaban. El reencuentro no sería agradable y justo al pasar por el espejo de la recepción también cayó en cuenta que tal vez se debió haber puesto algo más presentable. _Sora… por qué eres tan descuidada._

Descuidada. Esa era la palabra para ella. Primero había quedado embarazada del amor de su vida cuando a penas estaba empezando la universidad. Él… como todo un caballero… había acordado cuidarlos a ambos y por ello se fueron a vivir juntos. No contenta con la felicidad que su pareja le daba, había seducido al esposo de su mejor amiga hasta llevarlo a la cama. Mala suerte para ella, esa información terminó en manos equivocadas y desató el infierno. Infierno que ahora vivía.

Su mano se dispuso a tocar la puerta. Sentía ganas de salir corriendo pero tenía que saber. Tenía que saber que estaban bien. Tenía que verlo a él y a…

…su hijo. Era lo que más deseaba en esta vida.

TOC TOC.

_Si no estás en casa no me molestaría en lo más mínimo Tai. _Pensó para sus adentros con el corazón en la mano.

Después de unos segundos se escuchó pasos al otro lado.

... y entonces… Las miradas de dos corazones perdidos… ambos lastimados y solitarios… se cruzaron.

* * *

El tiempo pareció detenerse por un instante… como si las personas que se estuvieran viendo de vuelta fueran extrañamente fascinantes. Era obvio que Taichi no esperaba verla ahí y menos a la 1 de la mañana. Por Dios! Esa mujer no tenía escrúpulos. _Tan impulsiva como siempre Sora_. Sonrió de medio lado.

Esa sonrisa… cómo odiaba esa sonrisa. Antes de irse había cogido la manía de darle esa sonrisa. Como si toda ella lo decepcionase con tan solo respirar. Y eso dolía. Dolía mucho.

"Vas a seguir? No tengo todo el día Sora… y por favor baja la voz… Dany está durmiendo" Los ojos de la pelirroja se llenaron de lágrimas por un segundo. _Así que nada ha cambiado_. Pensó con tristeza. Muy en el fondo de ella quería ver a ese pequeño… La única prueba que quedaba que Taichi y ella… se amaron alguna vez.

Tomó fuerzas y con un nudo en la garganta dio varios pasos hasta quedar dentro del departamento.

Taichi traía solo un pantalón de pijama y su musculoso torso se encontraba al descubierto. _Lo que daría por volver a tocarlo._

"¿ A qué has vuelto Yagami?" Tai empezó a verter dos copas de vino. No quería mirarla a los ojos.

"A qué crees Takenouchi?..." Sora pareció quedarse callada mientras sus manos parecían temblar. No tenía miedo por ella… Tenía miedo por ellos. Las únicas personas que aún podían lastimarla.

Michael le había dejado muy en claro que él estaba al tanto de su debilidad y eso la había hecho ir hasta allá esa noche. A comprobar que todo estuviera bien.

Tai tomó un poco del vino y le puso una copa al frente.

"A limpiar el desastre que hiciste" Respondió él sin esperar respuesta alguna de Sora.

Los ojos de Sora se llenaron de lágrimas.

"Taichi!... Estás consciente que pueden matarlos a ambos!?... Qué hay de nuestro hijo!?" Sora estaba descontrolada pero Taichi no.

"Es lo correcto… y si no fuera por ti y el imbécil de Yamato esto no hubiera pasado." Sora abrió los ojos frente a la serenidad de Taichi. Por algo era el portador del valor.

"Al menos me dejarás verlo?" Preguntó con miedo de la respuesta.

"Aún no es el momento… y es la 1 de la mañana… está durmiendo Sora"

Los ojos de Sora ya no pudieron contener las lágrimas. Entonces lo supo. El tiempo seguía avanzando y ella seguía cometiendo errores. Y de todos los errores… fue ese error. Un maldito error. Una noche de copas que sacaron todos los sentimientos más oscuros dentro de ella y la hicieron un demonio. De todos los errores ese era el único del cual nunca podría escapar. Y que tantos años después… seguía experimentando sus terribles consecuencias. Seguía viendo como se consumía su vida sin que pudiera ver la luz.

Un solo error… del cual seguía sin poder escapar.

* * *

Yamato había vuelto a casa muy tarde esa noche y encontró a su esposa dormida. Era increíble como podía durar horas maravillándose de su belleza. Últimamente estaba más tensa de lo normal. A veces se quedaba horas mirando por la ventana y no se percataba que él estaba ahí. _Qué me ocultas Mimi?_. Mientras no lo tratara mal lo dejaría pasar.

El insistente sonido del celular lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. _Ugh! Quién llama a las 7 am un sábado?_

"Tk…" Suspiró molesto.

"Yo también te quiero hermanito jajajaaja además son las 7 de la mañana… todavía estoy dentro de las horas normales de llamadas" Yamato frunció el ceño y sonrió.

"No tienes a alguien más a quién molestar?"

"mmm… pues… la verdad no"

"Que pasa?"

"Pues… estábamos pensando en hacerte una visita con Kari" _Una visita?_

"A mí o a Mimi?" Tk rió del otro lado.

"Pues en verdad Kari quería ver a Mimi pero pues… tú tampoco serías una molestia"

Yamato sonrió de lado. Tal vez eso animaría a su pequeña esposa. Había escuchado ruido en el otro cuarto así que pensó que estaría despierta.

"De acuerdo… a qué horas?"

"Pues pensamos que no habían desayunado y pues… no sé si te parezca… mmm ya?" Un silencio llenó la llamada.

"De acuerdo"

"mmm entonces mmm…." De pronto se escuchó otra personita al otro lado de la línea "Dile ya Takeru!" "mmm … estamos al frente de tu casa… me abres?"

Una gotita apareció en la cabeza de Yamato.

"Dame dos minutos" Hubiera preferido estar toda la mañana con Mimi pero ya habría tiempo para eso.

Yamato se puso ropa y se dispuso al cuarto de su esposa. Tocó suavemente la puerta más nadie respondió. Tocó de nuevo.

"Meems?" Las cosas en la habitación parecieron moverse y pasitos pequeños de afán se escuchaban al otro lado. Sin embargo, la puerta no se abrió.

"Yamato" Dijo con tono seco. Yamato no dijo nada al respecto. Se había vuelto una costumbre. A veces era fría como el hielo y otras veces podía igualar el calor del sol. Él sabía que la castaña estaba batallando por si creerle o no creerle y no la acosaría al respecto. Le daría el tiempo suficiente para que sanaran las viejas heridas. Suspiró una vez más.

"No me vas a abrir la puerta?... Prefieres que me quede hablando desde aquí todo el día?"

"… Tal vez" Dijo con deje de diversión.

"Bueno… entonces te perderás de los pancakes de Hikari"

Mimi abrió los ojos enseguida. El pequeño que crecía dentro de ella desde ya era muy demandante. _Y eso no lo sacaste de mí._ Pensó mientras tocaba su vientre.

Abrió rápido la puerta.

"Yamato" Lo llamó con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas. Él volteó a verla con una sonrisa tierna. "Ya voy!"

* * *

Todos los presentes se encontraban desayunando en unas de las terrazas de la masión. Kari hacía los mejores pancakes del mundo. Aunque las dos castañas se encontraban calladas a Mimi no le podía importar menos. _Todo está delicioso! :3_

Hikari la veía extrañada.

"Oye… te vas a comer eso?" Preguntó la mayor sin dejar de mirar el pan de chocolate de la canasta.

"mmm… cómetelo si quieres"

Mimi no se esperó ni dos segundos para empezar con su tarea. _Ja! Eres mío._

* * *

"Hermano… Mimi está comiendo más de lo normal" Dijo Tk con una gotita en la cabeza.

"Uh…" El rubio mayor miró a su esposa. En eso tenía razón.

"No habrás dejado un Yamatito por ahí verdad?" Dijo riéndose.

Yamato pareció quedarse callado por un segundo… _Podía ser? Nah… _Aunque la idea no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo, no consideraba que fuera el momento. Mimi le había pedido varias veces que se arriesgaran pero él no había querido. Siempre le respondía con que no era el momento correcto y ella le replicaba que entonces nunca lo sería.

En esa época era inmaduro y le daba miedo tener que cuidar de un hijo. No se sentía seguro de ello. Quería recorrer el mundo y dedicarse a él mismo. Sin contar las aventuras extramatrimoniales que tenía.

Ahora quería ver a su esposa sonreír a su lado. Quería verla con un hijo… suyo por supuesto. _Es mucho pedir._

"No me molestaría Takeru… Aunque yo pensaría que tú y Hikari no están lejos de ello" Yamato sonrió mirando a su hermano quién se sonrojó enseguida. "Tranquilo… Taichi no se tiene que enterar que su hermanita no llegó virgen al matrimonio"

El rubio menor se puso pálido. De seguro el hermano mayor de su prometida lo iba a matar ahorita que llegara. De repente cayó en cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

"mmm Matt… Taichi viene para el matrimonio"

Yamato no se inmutó. Al contrario, prendió un cigarrillo y se dejó caer aún más en la silla.

"Ya lo sabía" miró a su hermano y lo vió pálido. Entonces soltó una carcajada. "Aunque creo que el que está hecho un manojo de nervios es otro". Tk tragó saliva. Taichi de seguro no se lo dejaría fácil.

* * *

"Oye Mimi… yo… te quería pedir perdón por todo" Dijo Hikari mientras cogía el ruedo de la falda con ambas manos.

"Uh… Ya pasó Hikari" Pero las palabras de la castaña no eran de perdón y se podía sentir un atisbo de resentimiento en ellas.

"y- yo… quisiera que pudiéramos vernos de nuevo… como antes… y hablar de nuestras cosas"

Mimi miró a su amiga escudriñando en el fondo de esos ojos castaños.

"Te vas a casar ¿no?"

"S-sí"

"Entonces espero… que seas feliz"

Esas fueron las palabras más difíciles que Mimi había pronunciado en su vida. No estaban llenas de rencor o sarcasmo… simplemente tenía envidia. Envidia de la maravillosa historia de Tk y Kari… Envidia que la suya simplemente se fue al caño.

Antes que la menor Yagami pudiera responder algo su celular recibió un mensaje. _Michael._

_No te gustaría un café hoy por la tarde Tachikawa? Hace un bonito día._

Mimi lo pensó por un momento… tendría que inventarle alguna excusa a Yamato?... _Nah, él ya no es tan importante_. Sin embargo, sentía como si estuviera haciendo algo malo. Miró a Yamato de reojo hablando plácidamente con Tk.

"Mimi… yo también…" _Uh_! Las palabras de la castaña llamaron su atención. "Yo también espero que seas feliz"

Alguna vez Yolei le escribió a la prisión. Le dijo _Sabes Mimi… Espero que seas capaz de levantarte una vez más. Y espero con ansias que consigas la felicidad aún con este horrible presente._ Esas palabras sinceras le habían dado una chispa de alegría. Los ojos de Hikari no mostraban hipocresía y siendo sincera, necesitaba esas palabras de alguien más que Yolei. De nuevo tocó su cadenita que rara vez se quitaba.

_La vida da muchas vueltas_ pensó. Pero no hay nada que nos manden que no podamos superar. A veces los peores obstáculos son para las personas más fuertes.

Sonrió.

"Seguramente"

_Por supuesto Michael… Tengo ganas de salir._ Leyó varias veces le mensaje antes de decidir enviarlo. No pasaron ni 5 minutos antes que recibiera la respuesta.

_Paso por ti a las 4._

* * *

Yamato estaba hecho una bestia. Se había fumado más de 5 cigarrillos en menos de media hora. _Qué demonios les pasa a esos dos?_ Cómo se atrevía Michael a sacar a Mimi en una cita?

"_Yamato me voy un ratito" Su esposa estaba arreglada como si fuera una cita._

"_A dónde se supone que vas?" Dijo alzando un ceja._

"_Me voy a tomar un café con Michael" Yamato siguió leyendo el periódico sin encontrar nada particularmente importante._

"_Bueno" Mimi se quedó parada en su sitio pensando si era enserio o no._

"_Nos vemos más tarde"_

_Esas palabras parecieron devolver a Yamato a la tierra._

"_Espera… qué demonios dijiste?" _

"_mmm… que nos vemos más tarde?" Los ojos de Yamato estaban fuera de sus órbitas._

"_Me estás diciendo que vas a salir a una cita con Michael!? DE NINGUNA MANERA MIMI" Dijo elevando un poco la voz._

"_Y por qué no? No es una cita!"_

"_Ah no!? Defíneme cita entonces Señora Ishida… Te recuerdo que sigues siendo mi esposa!" _

"_Es solo un maldito café!"_

"_No irás!" Los ojos de la castaña se incendiaron._

"_Trata de detenerme!" Dijo saliendo disparada de la casa._

_Mimi eres una caprichosa, mimada!_ Pensó furioso. _Estoy muy celoso._ Pensó mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá y sonrió. _Si que sabes cómo hacerme sufrir ahora verdad bebé._ Pensó mientras su dedo jugueteaba con la cadenita de oro que contenía su posesión más preciada.

De pronto sonó el timbre de la casa. Yamato salió disparado esperando tener una seria discusión con su esposa pero lo que vio no le agradó.

"Sora"

Estaba muy insinuante hoy. Se había puesto un vestidito que a penas cubría sus partes.

"Qué haces aquí?" Tenía mal genio. Mimi no había llegado aún y a él ya le estaba dando un infarto.

Pero Sora no espero mucho y enseguida se tiró en sus brazos quitándose la mitad del vestido dejando solo al descubierto sus senos.

Yamato lo pensó dos veces… era hombre y aún reaccionaba al tacto de una mujer. Pero ya no quería seguir así. Quería recuperar parte de su vida y en el fondo, él sabía que Sora también. Sora lo besaba por todo el cuerpo y bajó sus manos al cierre del pantalón dispuestas a dejar salir todo su masculinidad. Sin embargo, dos manos grandes se posaron en las suyas.

Yamato tenía los ojos cerrados respirando con dificultad y Sora tenía los ojos aún plasmados en sus manos.

"Sora tú no quieres esto" Dijo acariciando su cabello con pesar. "No estamos con la persona correcta en este momento" Sora empezó a sollozar.

"Y-Yamato… yo hice algo muy malo"

"Los dos lo hicimos" Dijo el portador de la amistad poniendo su mentón sobre la cabeza de su compañera.

"N-no… tú no entiendes… yo hice algo muy malo con Mimi…" Yamato abrió los ojos enseguida y la retiro un poco. Aún seguía sentada en su regazo y lloraba como nunca.

"A-a qué te refieres Sora?"

Sora titubeó un poco en hablar y recordó las palabras de Taichi. _Hacer lo correcto._ Esto era lo correcto? Pues esperaba que sí porque entonces tenía un hueco enorme en la cabeza.

"Vaya! Tú tampoco pierdes el tiempo Yamato"

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron como platos y retiró enseguida a su amiga de la infancia como si quemara.

"Mimi… no es lo que parece" Dijo cuando encontró su voz.

Ella no estaba descontrolada… Simplemente estaba divertida. La situación era un poco familiar. Dejó las llaves en la mesita de la entrada y se dirigió a las escaleras.

"Hay cosas que nunca cambian… Ya no tienes nada que explicar" Dijo sonriendo y continúo su camino hacia su cuarto.

Yamato se dispuso a seguirla pero un brazo cogió el suyo para detenerlo.

- "Espera Yamato… en verdad necesito que escuches lo que tengo que decir".

* * *

Michael se encontraba viendo televisión en la amplia sala de su apartamento. Tenía la corbata floja y no se encontraba en muy buen estado. La había pasado bien con Mimi. Se habían reído y no habían hablado de nada comprometedor. Sin embargo cuando intentó llevarla a su apartamento ella se rehusó.

_- "Sigo siendo la señora Ishida"_ Y esas palabras eran un poco molestas. _Acaso lo sigues amando pequeña tachikawa?_ Pero eso no era lo que le molestaba, había algo más ahí que le molestaba y no era precisamente relacionado con el malévolo plan de su padre. Sentía una pequeña punzadita en el corazón que le disgustaba cien por ciento.

_Vamos Michael estas muy viejo para andar con amoríos estúpidos. _Sonrió con desdén.

* * *

Bueno aquí termina este capítulo.

Disfrútenlo! Un beso.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola hola! Perdón por la demora. La universidad no me ha dejado tiempo para escribir!. Muchas gracias por los reviews.**

* * *

**SENTIMIENTOS CONFUSOS**

Yamato abrió los ojos de par en par. No lo creía. No podía ser. _Michael. _Una rabia interna se formó en su corazón. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien a quién llamas amigo pudiese llegar a hacer tal cosa? Sentía lástima por Sora, por Taichi, por su hijo, por él y por Mimi… Pero sentía más lástima por Michael… _Te voy a matar_. Pensó con una furia fuera de lo común… furia que solo había sentido por Mimi en aquella época cuando pensó que ella era la culpable de su desgracia.

"_Anda con cuidado Yamato"_ Le dijo Sora. _"Él sabe nuestros puntos débiles y los usará en tu contra como lo ha hecho conmigo… él sabe que tu punto débil aunque en el pasado no pareciese… es Mimi"_

Por eso la había sacado en una cita… por eso tanto interés en su esposa… _que estúpido… cómo no me di cuenta antes?._ Su mente estaba hecha un lío. No solo tendría que cuidar a su esposa, y si Ken tenía razón, a su hijo no nacido. Tampoco dejaría a Sora y su mejor amigo a la deriva. Tenía que encontrar a Taichi… Tenía que hablar con él.

Le había abierto las puertas de su casa al mismísimo diablo.

* * *

Mimi se encontraba a oscuras. Pequeñas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. _Es el bebé, es el bebé, son las hormonas_. Se repetía constantemente. _Por qué no lo puedo dejar ir?_ Le dolía… le volvía a doler. Sentía de nuevo su corazón roto y se maldecía por haber caído de nuevo. No había necesidad de ocultarlo más o engañarse a sí misma. Tal vez había llegado a creer que Yamato había cambiado y que la amaba, y que tal vez, en un futuro podría llegar a cuidar a ese pequeño los dos… _juntos_.

Los pensamientos se volvían ácido en su cabeza. Recordaba la mirada de odio que él le había dado aquel día. Mientras leía las supuestas cartas la miraba como si ella fuera una cualquiera. _Hipócrita_. Aunque ella sabía que su esposo no tenía derecho moral para juzgarla, se sentía mal que él creyera que Mimi pudiese siquiera levantar un dedo para lastimarlo… Eso en esa época por supuesto.

Las imágenes de dichas cartas rondaban por su cabeza…_ Un momento_.

Mimi revolvió su mesita de noche en busca de algo. _Ajá_. Leyó y releyó la carta de Michael… Una y otra vez. El tiempo pareció detenerse.

Arrugó con fuerza la carta… _Por fin!_ Por fin había encontrado una pista para el camino correcto. Esa letra era la misma de las cartas aquellas.

* * *

"Mimi" Golpeó la puerta. "Mimi por favor ábreme la puerta"

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

"Necesito ver a Ken" Dijo una exasperada castaña. Yamato desvió la mirada hacia el papel arrugado entre las manos de su esposa. Sonrió con tristeza.

"Primero vamos a hablar, segundo vamos a ir dónde Ken… y tercero" Mimi levantó una ceja a modo de pregunta.

"… Tercero?"

"De hecho hay cuarto… No te acercarás más a Michael y supongo que no me discutirás al respecto." Mimi abrió los ojos. _Yamato ya lo sabía?_ "Antes de ir donde Ken, pasaremos donde el médico… Ese bebé necesita una ecografía de primer trimestre"

Los ojos de Mimi se salieron de sus órbitas. "¿C-Cómo lo sabes?"

Yamato la miró. "Es mío?".

La cara de Mimi se puso roja y no estaba segura si era de la rabia que tenía o de vergüenza. "E-eso no te importa".

Yamato entornó los ojos. Se estaba tratando de contener. "Que no me importa? Cómo puedes decir semejante estupidez?... Cómo puedes creer que no me importa que voy a tener un hijo con la mujer que amo?".

Mimi en cambio falló en contenerse "Mujer que amas? No me hagas reír!... Si a todas las mujeres que amas las mandas a la cárcel y las haces sentir como basura acostándose con sus mejores amigas por favor no me ames!" Las palabras de Mimi eran dolorosas… como una cuchilla directo al corazón. Él sabía que tenía razón… y que seguramente en este momento su esposa necesitaba decirlo por más que le doliera.

"Sé que en el pasado no fui el mejor esposo Mimi…"

"Pff… fuiste el peor Yamato! El peor!"

"Lo sé… Pero he cambiado… No sabes las cosas que estoy dispuesto a hacer en este momento por ti y por nuestro hijo". Mimi no sintió alivio por esas palabras sino amenaza.

"Es MÍ hijo… puede que tú lo hayas puesto ahí pero seguro no lo criarás!"

"A no? Y cuánto tiempo pensabas escondérmelo? Te recuerdo que estas en mi casa… Pensaste que era tan estúpido que no me iba a dar cuenta? Dónde lo ibas a esconder durante los siguientes tres años?" Mimi guardó silencio _Buen punto. _"Te amo Mimi… Te amo… y voy a ganarte de nuevo… No me he acostado con ninguna mujer desde hace un tiempo… Ni siquiera con Sora. No he podido… simplemente no me puedo acostar con nadie cuando todas las noches deseo que seas tú la que se acueste a mi lado y me acaricie" Los ojos de Mimi ya empezaban a asomar lágrimas. Eso no era lo que él quería pero ella lo tenía que saber. No importaba cuánto doliera. Yamato no se controló y la tomó en sus brazos.

Mimi peleó con todas sus fuerzas mientras lloraba en silencio. No lo quería cerca… no sabía qué era lo que quería. Ya no lo sabía. El destino era muy cruel y a veces le preguntaba a Dios qué demonios había hecho mal?.

Ambos llegaron al piso y Yamato la estrechaba con fuerza. Reafirmando su derecho sobre ella. "Te amo Mimi… y estoy haciendo hasta lo imposible por comprobar tu inocencia y que nunca más me vuelvas a mirar con odio."

Mimi no respondía. Ya no quería escuchar más. _Sólo es un mentiroso_. Así que sonrió con desdén recordando el pequeño incidente en la sala.

"Tú nunca volverás a hacer parte de mi vida Yamato Ishida. Yo ya no soy tu esposa" Sintió como el agarre de Yamato se intensificada. "Si pudiera verte muerto lo haría yo misma".

Hace un tiempo esas palabras no tendrían asomo de duda. Hoy en día la situación era diferente y Mimi se preguntaba si repitiéndolas ella misma se las creería.

_Estúpida, estúpida Mimi_

Ella ya lo sabía. Al igual que antes, no podría levantar un dedo en contra de Yamato. No importaba cuánto daño le hubiese hecho.

Luego de esas palabras él la soltó. Se incorporó y arregló su vestimenta. La mirada que le dirigió fue fría. Se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos hasta que al final contestó.

"Arréglate Tachikawa. Saldremos en media hora". Y se fue.

* * *

Mimi se había arreglado en poco tiempo. Ella sabía como se había enterado. _Miyako_. Se sentía muy traicionada y ya tendría una plática con ellos dos.

"Mimi! Qué gusto verte!" Un joven peliazul con gafas se acercó corriendo dándole un fuerte abrazo. Yamato hizo lo mismo.

"Joe! Cómo has estado?" Preguntó ella feliz que fuera un amigo de la infancia quién cuidaría de su bebé.

"Como vez ya soy gineco-obstetra!"

La conversación continúo amenamente y Joe tuvo la delicadeza de no mencionar temas delicados, cosa que Mimi agradeció con todo su corazón.

"Bueno vamos a ver a ese bebé" Joe puso el ecógrafo en posición y prendió la pantalla. "Bueno ven esa mancha que late? Es el corazón del bebé. Se ve bien Mimi. No tienes de qué preocuparte"

Mimi no parecía reaccionar. Solo miraba la pantalla hasta que Yamato tomó su mano y la incorporó. Esta vez ella no puso resistencia. Una leve sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro. _Que bonito!_ Pensaba emocionada. Tal vez no era el momento para aceptarlo pero se encontraba eternamente agradecida con Yamato por darle nuevamente algo por qué vivir. Su esposo la envolvió entre sus brazos y acercó su boca a su oído.

"Gracias Mimi, me has dado el mejor regalo en muchos años" Mimi no se atrevió a responder o a corresponderle con la mirada. _Gracias a ti._

Joe les dio todas la recomendaciones.

Nada de estrés. _Eso será un problema._

Le recalcó a Yamato consentir en todo a la nueva mamá.

_Eso será otro problema_. Pensó Mimi mientras la lista de problemas se extendía y se extendía. Al final de la consulta Tachikawa salió con el ceño fruncido y Yamato con una sonrisa de triunfo.

"Meems, hagamos una tregua… Luego de esto puedes tomar la decisión que tú quieras y si aún quieres el divorcio te lo daré. Mientras tanto cuidemos juntos a ese bebé"

Mimi tenía la mirada clavada en el piso con el ceño fruncido.

"De acuerdo". Respondió. Yamato la miró con ternura mientras abría la puerta del hospital. Su esposa era muy testaruda pero se notaba que quería a ese bebé así que se aprovecharía de eso para acercarse un poco más a ella.

* * *

El segundo paso luego de comerse un gran almuerzo y salir totalmente satisfecha era ir donde Ken.

"Meems! Yama! Sigan" Una muy entusiasmada Yolei los invitó a seguir. Sin embargo, su amiga no le respondió con tanta efusividad. De hecho siguió derecho. "Qué ha pasado?"

"Hoy fuimos a la primera ecografía del bebé"

Yolei tragó en seco. Su esposo era un boca suelta!. Ahora entendía el mal genio de Mimi. Incluso podía ver un aura negraasomándose a través de ese pelo castaño.

Una risa tonta salió.

"Bueno pues… felicitaciones!" Miyako se rascó la cabeza _me va a matar._ Y Yamato la mataría seguramente al saber la pequeña reunión que se estaba dando en su casa sin su conocimiento.

Un niño de pelo rojo y alborotado salió corriendo a la cocina. Cosa que no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los dos esposos. _Qué demonios_. Pensó Yamato.

"Danny qué hemos dicho cuando quieres algo en casa ajena" Los ojos de Yamato se abrieron de par en par y Mimi parecía en la nebulosa.

"Por favor papi" Respondió una vocecita en la cocina.

"De acuerdo. Ya puedes coger el pastel" _mmm Pastel :3_ Sonrió Mimi. Hasta que una cabeza castaña alborotada se asomó por la cocina.

El hombre era alto y musculoso y en su mano derecha se encontraba la manito pequeña de un niño de no más de 5 años.

"Tai?" preguntó aún sorprendida.

Taichi la notó y se abalanzó sobre ella.

"Oh Mimi! Nuestra princesa ha vuelto al grupo" Dijo con alegría. "y no puedo evitar decir que te ves muy bien"

Entre todos, la relación de Taichi y Mimi era especial. Se entendían. Disfrutaban de su compañía. Anteriormente hablaban de sus problemas. Pero durante esos días oscuros Taichi desapareció, y perdieron contacto. Jamás se imaginó encontrarlo con un niño.

"Tai! Qué haces aquí? Pensé que te habías esfumado!"

"Me contacté con Ken hace unos meses. Nos estaremos quedando con ellos."

"Nos?"

"Meems… Te presento a mi hijo. Daniel Yagami" Dijo alzando a su hijo en brazos.

Ese pelo rojo era inconfundible y Mimi supo casi al instante quién era la mamá. Pero optó por no decir nada, y tras unos segundos de compostura contestó.

"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Mimi" Respondió sonriendo. El niño sonrió de vuelta en los brazos de su padre

Yamato se sentía fuera de lugar. El afecto que se demostraban los dos castaños no le agradaba. De hecho lo ponía incómodo. Así que carraspeó.

"Yamato" Dijo Taichi cambiando totalmente su semblante a uno más serio.

Danny miraba a ambos hombres con interés.

"¿Quién es papi?" Taichi suspiró.

"Mi mejor amigo Danny" Dijo mostrando un poco el resentimiento que había guardado por tantos años.

En ese momento Yamato se sintió el peor ser del mundo. Aún más cuando el pequeño empezó a recordar las cosas que Taichi le había contado_. Tantas aventuras_. Para Yamato no pasó desapercibido que el niño no tenía idea de los sentimientos que su padre tenía hacia él. De hecho se sorprendió al escuchar que juntos habían ido a comprar uno de sus discos de cumpleaños.

_Eres un muy buen padre Taichi, y aún mejor amigo._ Pensó con melancolía.

Esperaba ser así con su hijo y no transmitirle todos los sentimientos rencorosos que llevaba consigo.

Miró a Mimi de reojo, a la mujer de su vida. Miró de nuevo a su mejor amigo y pensó. _Por fin! _Las personas que quería volvían a estar a su lado. Tal vez no en lo términos que él quería, pero el hecho de escucharlos y verlos lo hacía eternamente feliz.

"Oye Taichi… a todas estas… Qué haces aquí?" Dijo Mimi sacándolos a ambos de sus cavilaciones.

* * *

Michael se encontraba muy preocupado. Uno de sus empleados había tomado fotos de el mayor de los Yagami entrando a la casa de ese estúpido detective.

"Maldición!" Dijo tirando la botella de whisky y estrellándola contra la pared.

Las malas noticias llegaban por mil! Por si fuera poco el mismo empleado había averiguado que su castaña estaba embarazada… nada más y nada menos de Yamato. Las noticias volaron hasta su padre quien lo llamó enseguida.

"_Estás consciente que ahora hay un heredero Ishida Michael? Estás perdiendo el control de la situación. Todo por lo que hemos trabajado se está yendo al caño! Encárgate de ese niño y de su mamá, y si tienes que pasar por encima de ese amiguito que tanto quieres también lo harás! Entendido? Y Tachi Yagami! Tiene que desaparecer!"_

Su padre le había dado instrucciones explícitas, pero incriminar a alguien y cometer homicidio eran dos cosas totalmente diferentes, y él, no estaba preparado para hacerlo.

Las cosas se habían complicado. No quería lastimar de esa forma a Yamato y mucho menos a la castaña. Él no era un homicida. _No lo soy!_

* * *

__**Espero que les haya gustado! las cosas ya están empezando a coger forma.**

**Un beso!**

**Dejen sus reviews!**

**Hasta la próxima**


End file.
